


Amor Bestial [killugon]

by stauberlover



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stauberlover/pseuds/stauberlover
Summary: →omegaverse AU←isla ballena es un lugar era un lugar muy tranquilo pero lleno de secretos y todos los residentes sabían eso.aunque la mayoría de los secretos an sido descubiertos, hay otros que aun se esconden en lo mas profundo del bosque.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Un día se alzaba en el tranquilo pueblo de isla ballena, dando inicio a la rutina diaria de cada habitante,desde trabajo a estudios como cada persona normal haría.

en una casa alejada del pueblo cerca del bosque se encontraba un chico que con una gran alegría se dirigía a pescar una de sus manos estaba ocupada por su caña de y la otra por la carnada.

-¡Adiós, tía Mito!- grito mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque -¡Adios, Abe! 

-¡Hasta luego! no vuelas tan tarde-dijo su tía Mito desde la ventana.

-¡No prometo nada!-respondió perdiéndose de vista de apoco.

se adentro en el bosque con bastante animo de la nada por instinto disminuyo el paso algo no andaba bien paso de trotar a caminar con pasos lentos y tímidos como si tuviera la necesidad de no hacer ruido como si alguien lo estuviera observando era una sensación de terror podía jurar que estaban siguiéndolo pero ya era muy tarde para regresarse, trato de ignorar ese sentimiento para concentrarse en su objetivo.

cuando llego a su lugar favorito para pescar se sentó cuidadosamente no se sentía cómodo sentía la extraña necesidad de no bajar la guardia, era como si lo estuvieran cazando se sentía como una presa, se dispuso a ponerse a pescar pero de la nada escucho un ruido de un árbol cayendo que hizo que retumbara el bosque al sentir esto se le puso la piel de gallina ¿que fue eso? tal vez un oso zorro lo hizo.

no se sentía muy seguro a si decidió regresar a su casa, escuchaba ramas crujir a su alrededor mientras caminaba era agobiante no sabia si era su imaginación o algo pero podía escuchar una débil respiración detrás suyo de la nada empezó a correr cuando pudo ver su casa a lo lejos sintió como desaparecía esa molestia en su ser, abrió la puerta de su casa lo primero que dijo fue-!Tía mito¡-pero al parecer esta seguramente había ido al pueblo con Abe, ni modo.

decidió ir a su habitación, no toleraba el rumbo que estaba llevando la situación, tal vez limpiaría la casa mas tarde.

sus ojos no dejaban de mirar con desdén el panorama que le ofrecía la ventana, repasando cada zona del bosque tratando de ver algo relaciona con lo ocurrido, Gon vio a la lejanía como la aves se retiraban en conjunto desde los arboles y encinos huyendo de hay, escucho el mismo ruido de antes provenía desde una sola zona del bosque,bastante lejos de donde se encontraba.

la curiosidad lo consumía poco a poco.

con prisa recogió su mochila del suelo y salio con cuidado bajando lentamente las escaleras de su casa.

sentía una mezcla de emoción y ansiedad, el aire fresco chocando contra su cuerpo lo relajaba, olvidándose del miedo que vivió a se un rato y enfocándose mas en la dirección a la que se dirigía, quería indagar a fondo la situación.

hubo un punto en el que se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado.Estaba en una parte del bosque inexplorada, no había ni una huella del zapato de otra persona.

se dispuso a explorar el lugar donde estaba, detrás de varios arboles y maleza había una cueva la cual tenia la entrada obstruida por una gran roca, sus delicados dedos se posaron sobre la tosca piedra intentando moverla solo pudo moverla un poco lo suficiente como para que el pasara.

cuando estaba del otro lado, prendió su linterna y se dio cuenta de que lo había logrado estaba en la boca del lobo, ni siquiera sabia que hacia hay. literalmente.

-Hola?- ¿hay alguien ahí?- de por si se le hacia bastante tonto preguntar para un lugar que nadie había pisado antes 

se adentro mas en la cueva observando con detalle su alrededor, el interior de Gon se removió volviendo a sentir su ansiedad.

en una parte de la cueva vio algo arrojado en el suelo era blanco cuando se dispuso a tomarlo se dio cuenta de que era la piel de una oveja ¿que acaso alguien mas había entrado a la cueva? y ¿si era si aun estaba allí?

se dispuso a darse la vuelta e irse definitivamente ya no quería seguir hay, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente al ver algo que le erizo la piel por completo, desde la sombra que emitía su linterna podía ver una silueta a distancia detrás de el, unos enormes orbes azueles lo tenían en la mira.


	2. [dos]

se quedo inmóvil un largo rato, con el sudor ya formándose en sus sienes y el corazón palpitando con fuerza sobre su pecho. solo notaba la sombra que estaba detrás de el inmóvil,no podía entender todo muy bien,solamente esos enormes orbes azules que lo amenazaban esos ojos estaban puesto sobre todo su ser.

parecía que el tiempo se movía en cámara lenta desde que se dio cuenta y encaro, con temor la extraña entidad, pues la noción del tiempo no fue captada por el en esos instantes, el miedo provocaba que cada segundo durara una eternidad.

le tomo un parpadeo para que sus labios se abrieran por completo y dejaran salir un grito.

-¡Ayuda!-grito, intentando retroceder pero esto solo causo que se tropezara y cayera sentado intento pescar alguna cosa para defenderse una piedra o algo para que así ayudara a espantar a la cosa con la que se encontró-¡no te me acerques!-

aquella figura cubierta por las sombras salio a la luz al mismo tiempo que Gon había terminado de pararse, era una chico era mas alto que el su piel era blanquecina y tenia una mirada fría de cierta manera vacía sus ojos clamaban por ser vistos eran de un azul muy profundo y con ciertos rasgos felinos y su pelo era igual de blanco que su piel, su cabello se encontraba despeinado y con bastante volumen y tenia unas garras bastante grandes a decir vedad sin duda era alguien muy singular.

el chico avanzo unos pasos esto desespero a Gon y tomo una roca del tamaño de su mano y sin dudarlo se la arrojo directo a su cara, para su sorpresa este la agarro antes de que impactara contra su rostro luego de esto se dedico a inspeccionar la piedra con con completo interés, desviando la mirada del pelinegro y ahora centrándose en la roca.

antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse para salir corriendo el chico le aventó la roca en su antebrazo.

-¡ouch!¡Ya basta!-exclamo con una exprecion de dolor, ganándose un gruñido de parte del otro, Gon al escuchar esto retrocedió instintivamente.

este decidió aproximarse a paso firme en dirección a Gon, con una cara de odio y desagrado puro, se paro en frente de el y se le quedo mirando fijamente y Gon no pudo hacer otra cosa que agachar la cabeza tenia miedo, derepente sintió como una de las manos del peliblanco tocaba su hombro este de inmediato llego a temblar del miedo por su tacto, las manos de peliblanco bajaron hasta su cintura donde lo apretó con fuerzas mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello, simplemente se quedo hay aspirando su aroma, Gon prefirió no decir nada ya que temía por la acciones del contrario, pero todo cambio de rumbo cuando sintió la lengua de este deslizarse por su cuello, este reacciono por instinto y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo y así finalmente se libero del agarre del contrario.

Este fue un grave error por la inmensa cara de odio del contrario y esa fuerte mirada llena de rabia que radiaba.

con un nudo en la garganta, el pelinegro corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de escapar, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban esto provoco que se cayera de rodillas su respiración se escuchaba agitada, sintió una mano tomar de su pie con la suficiente fuerza para arrastrarlo, con su corazón acelerado llevo una de sus manos a su bolsillo para sacar su linterna y no dudo en usarla en la cara del peliblanco quien inmediatamente lo soltó para cubrir sus ojos. aprovechando su desventaja, se paro en seguida para empezar a correr.

afortunadamente pudo salir, sintiendo el aire fresco golpear su contra su cara y salio de rodillas de aquella cueva. sin mas preámbulos, empujo con todas sus fuerzas la roca que había movido desde un principio, para obstruir el paso de el peliblanco.

-diablos- susurro con un claro agotamiento,y recargo su espalda contra la roca, se asusto al escuchar los alaridos y chillidos de la bestia, la cual estaba rasgando por el otro lado de la roca que había empujado, pudo notar que no eran de ira sino de tristeza ¿quien lo diría? hasta a el le afectaba la soledad .

una pregunta apareció en la cabeza de Gon ,era raro se veía que tenia bastante fuerza por que no empujo la roca y fue tras el?

se dispuso a volver a su casa, mas no se movió ni un centímetro. tenia mucho en lo que pensar, era evidente que no podía decirle esto a nadie, ya que si su tía descubría que había un chico salvaje suelto en el bosque lo mas probable era que lo encerraría bajo llave y no quería eso evidentemente, ademas vio algo de inocencia en el como si fuera un niño malcriado, era alguien con fuerza sobre natural y problemas de ira pero aun así vio algo en su mirada que los hizo cambiar de opinión, aunque claro lo había lamido pero estaba casi seguro de que no sabia lo que estaba haciendo al menos eso pensó. 

-espero no arrepentirme de esto mas tarde-dijo con un aire de agotamiento después de esto se dirigió a su casa estaba cansado y sucio solo quería descansar.


	3. [tres]

Sus mano recorrían el cajón de la alacena en busca de comida, había encontrado barras de chocolate y dos sándwich que el mismo había preparado todo esto lo metió dentro de su mochila.

-¿que estas haciendo, cariño?-le dijo su tía mito entrando por la cocina para prepara el desayuno-¿donde estabas ayer? me tenias muy preocupada tardaste mucho, y cuando llegaste te fuiste directo a dormir .

-yo..-murmuro-...estaba con Zushi.

Los ojos de su tía se posaron en el por un largo rato luego se recargo en la mesa de su lado.

-Uuhh-dijo apenas en un susurro-¿y que estaban haciendo?

-¡ya sabes, estábamos en un picnic!- mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que rascaba su nuca

-oh ya veo-su tía aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero una mentira blanca no podría hacerle daño a nadie, o bien eso esperaba Gon quien ignoraba la curiosidad de su tía y seguía metiendo comida a su mochila.

\- ¿Y a donde llevas tanta comida?- inquiro la mujer, mirando fijamente como la mano de Gon arrastraba una manzana dentro de su mochila.

mirando el interior de su mochila por ultima vez y dando un suspiro de alivio, el pelinegro salio de la cocina para irse por la puerta principal.

-A otro picnic- pronuncio antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas 

su tía prácticamente se la pasaba todo el día en el pueblo trabajando en la cantina con Abe, llegaban cuando casi estaba apunto de oscurecerse a si que tenia la casa sola casi todo el día normalmente las acompañaba tal vez por eso a su tía le pareció tan extraño.

camino con un paso calmado hacia la cueva del día anterior preguntándose como reaccionaria el chico peliblanco al verlo de nuevo no iba a mentir estaba bastante nervioso, cuando ya estaba parado afuera de la cueva inhalo una fuerte bocanada de aire , se acerco hacia la gran roca con la que ya se estaba familiarizando.

-bien todo saldrá bien-susurraba mientras empujaba poco a poco la pesada piedra, se saco su mochila y la dejo entre sus pies para empujar con mas facilidad la roca, cuando ya la movió lo suficiente como para que el pasara tomo su mochila y prendió su linterna aun tenia esperanzas de que siguiera hay-tuvimos un mal comienzo pero no es algo que la comida no pueda solucionar-

camino en dirección contraria hacia la entrada buscándolo ¿con que exprecion lo vería después de la pequeña maratón que tuvieron ayer? esperaba que no fuera de furia.

Gon saco su linterna dispuesto a encontrarlo pero no se dio ni cuenta cuando este ya estaba parado en frente de el , mirándolo fijamente.

Grito por la sorpresa dejando caer el aparato. notando la linterna, el chico retrocedió lentamente pero nunca despego la mirada del objeto, tal vez tenia miedo luego de que Gon lo prendió el aparato en su cara el día anterior.

-hola-casi lo dijo en un susurro, su miedo iba en aumento y las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar

ambos se miraban fijamente desde metros de distancias, dejando pasar un incomodo minuto sin palabras o acción alguna, realmente se sorprendió de la actitud bastante serena, ya que esperaba algo peor.

-te traje comida-balbuceo retirando de su hombro la mochila-no se si te gustara lo que te traje-dijo alzando una barra de chocolate, camino con un paso desconfiado hasta quedar en frente de el, sus ojos miraban la barrita de chocolate que sostenía el contrario con curiosidad.

Gon con los ojos cerrados, le extendió la barrita, esperando que su brazo sufriera un rasguño o quizás algo peor, pero nada el peliblanco tomo el alimento y se sentó aun en frente del pelinegro, y se dispuso a comer.

-ufff- suspiro aliviado el pelinegro y con una ligera sonrisa 

busco otra cosa para dársela, el chico lo miro con atención su acción y sin lugar a dudas le arrebato su mochila 

-¡Oye..!

antes de reclamar la criatura, le gruño a le que este retrocedió en seguida 

-Malagradecido- bufo dejando salir un sonoro respiro de cansancio.

Miro con atención a aquella bestia su forma y sus facciones desde su blanquecina piel hasta su torso, hasta..

\- Recuerdame traerte unos pantalones la próxima vez- dijo desviando su mirada con un leve sonrojo

estaba un poco calmado a decir verdad, solo esperaba a que no se le tirara en cima como la ultima vez, una pregunta se le cruzo en la mente ¿era raro acaso no hablaba? 

Se levanto dispuesto a irse pero el peliblanco lo había tomado de la mano, tenia su mirada puesta en el suelo, Gon no sabia como reaccionar. Derrepente el peliblanco empezó a acercarse mas y mas a lo que el contrario se desespero y se soltó rápidamente del agarre del contrario, vio sus ojos y tenia una mirada triste y perdida de cierto modo y Gon se armo de valor y dijo casi en un susurro

-no te preocupes mañana yo volveré,esta bien?-

[......]

Caminaba de regreso a su casa satisfecho, de cierto modo parecía que le entendía y había logrado acercarse un poco al chico a juzgar por su aroma que era bastante fuerte parecía ser un Alfa sin mencionar otras cualidades que lo delataban, era increíble como había devorado todo en unos minutos.

Puede que suene raro pero el quería que entablen una posible amistad, si es que el peliblanco sabia que era la amistad claro.

estando a unos par de metros de su casa, logro ver a su tía colgando la ropa cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, esta lo miro con una mirada que hacia que comenzara a sudar frió.


	4. [cuatro]

Luego de que su Tía Mito lo regañara por llegar tarde, fue directo al baño para darse un baño se saco la ropa con tranquilidad lleno la tina de agua para después sumergirse se puso a pensar en que haría con el chico no podía dejarlo hay en el bosque pero tampoco podía dejar que se quede en su casa o si? 

luego de que estuviera un buen tiempo sumergido en el agua salio cuidadosamente y se quedo mirando al espejo aun desnudo su cuerpo había cambiado bastante podía notar que sus caderas estaban mas anchas y eso le molesto un poco.

Ya era de noche termino por dejarse caer en su cama, mirando el techo con determinación por un momento, se entretuvo mirando un pequeño agujero que había en su techo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

entrecerró sus ojos, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior -¡Lo tengo!-

de un salto corrió hacia su armario y saco una caja donde guardaba toda la ropa de invierno de ay saco una gran manta y la cargo entre sus manos.

miro el reloj en su pared, el cual marcaba exactamente las 9:30 de la noche, la hora perfecta para poner en marcha su plan.

[......]

el camino fue un tanto duro,ya que, entre cargar la enorme manta y evitar que tropezara con alguna roca por lo difícil que era ver sin luz, sus piernas se estaban temblorosas y se encontraba totalmente exhausto. No era fácil llegar a esta parte del bosque, le tomaba una larga media hora para llegar a su destino. Y el hecho de que hizo el recorrido dos veces el mismo día de ida y de regreso no era tan tentador, pero la intención hacía que sus acciones valieran la pena.

tiro su manta al césped y se dispuso a entrar a la cueva, prendió su linterna y lo primero que vio fue los grandes orbes del chico quien lo miraba con bastante intensidad-hola-dijo por lo bajo no quería alarmarlo-¿estabas durmiendo?,lo siento si te desperté- estaba temblando no sabia como reaccionaria si el se acercaba, se armo de valor y se fue acercando a el con sumo cuidado apretó la manta entre sus brazos y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca extendió la manta pero este lo miraba muy extrañado, desenvolvió la manta para posarla en los hombros del peliblanco la manta le cubría de la cabeza hasta los pies, este se mostraba con incomodidad pero se quedo estático al sentir la mano de Gon encima de la suya se quedo con los ojos abiertos de golpe por la acción del pelinegro su mano era muy cálida a su parecer.

salieron de la cueva aun tomados de la mano y así es el plan de Gon era llevárselo a vivir con el.

el camino era algo complicado ya que el peliblanco apretaba con fuerza su mano y espesaba a dolerle pero prefirió no decir nada que pudiera hacerlo enfadar y tenia que ir alumbrado con su linterna con la otra resultaba algo difícil.

[...]

cuando se encontraba afuera de su casa Gon miro al chico y le dijo- por favor no hagas ruido esta bien, solo sígueme- seguido de esto el pelinegro soltó el agarre que tenia con el contrario a lo que el peliblanco dio un gruñido, Gon se dio vuelta para observarlo y vio como sus ojos se volvían de un azul oscuro y apretaba ligeramente los puños.

al ver esto abrió la puerta y volvió a tomar su mano de forma delicada y se dispuso a subir la escaleras, no iba a mentir fue bastante sencillo entrar ya que su tía Mito y Abe se encontraban dormidas pasadas la once de la noche, pero esa no era una razón debía apresurarse cuanto antes.

la ansiedad que provocaba esto se adueñaba de su cuerpo, necesitaba subirlo lo antes posible por las escaleras, cuando ya llegaron a su cuarto Gon cerro la puerta lentamente mientras que el peliblanco posaba su mirada en cada rincón de su habitación y este dejo caer la manta que lo cubría por suerte estaba de espalda.

-voy a buscarte algo de ropa no quiero verte desnudo-busco en su cajón y encontró unos shorts azules que el pensaba que se le acomodarían mejor

todavía seguía desnudo frente a el, Gon se arrodillo frente a el y miro al peliblanco que estaba sonriendo?-eres increíble-dijo casi en un susurro tomo su tobillo y lo alzo para meter un extremo del short el peliblanco al ver su acción levanto una ceja con curiosidad, repitió el mismo paso con la siguiente pierna, hasta subir la prenda tuvo que desviar su mirada al llegar a su cintura donde accidentalmente casi toca su "hombría"

se levanto cuando se paro a pensar tendría ahora al peliblanco en la casa y que pasaría si su tía Mito se enterara de que trajo a un chico del bosque a la casa y que era alfa

se quedaron mirando por un rato cuando Gon se le acerco y sentó en el piso, le sorprendió que este imitara su acción, quedaron frente a frente cuando el pelinegro dijo

-¿oye tienes nombre? yo me llamo Gon. el peliblanco se le quedo observando con una mirada fría y le dijo

-Killua-dijo casi susurrando 

-¡ohhh! genial puedes hablar y dime ¿que hacías en el bosque? ¿tienes familia? y ¿por que estabas desnudo?-este simplemente lo observo y no dijo nada

-oh bueno no importa si no quieres responder, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir-

improviso una cama en el suelo-bueno creo que tu dormirás aquí-

dijo para después dirigirse al baño a ponerse pijama definitivamente no quería que lo viera cambiarse, cuando salio del baño vio que estaba sentado en su cama vio como inmediatamente sus orbes azules se posaron sobre el-bueno creo que ahora voy a dormir tu debes dormir en tu cama si tienes frió hay mas mantas en mi armario-parece que le había entendido ya que se levanto y se acostó donde le había dicho, el pelinegro se dejo caer sobre su cama, boca abajo estaba agotado y recordó todo el esfuerzo que su cuerpo había realizado desde empujar esa gran roca hasta ir de ida y vuelta de su casa a la cueva, suspiro y se digno a cerrar los ojos, la paz no le duro mucho.

sintió como alguien se acostaba a su lado delicadamente se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento de Killua chocar con su nuca luego sintió como sus manos se posaron con toda la delicadeza del mundo sobre sus caderas, estaba nervioso que pasaba si intentaba algo mas? después que pensara esto el peliblanco se acerco a su cuello para aspirar su aroma y como se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo estaba petrificado nunca había estado así de cerca con un alfa lo ponía un tanto incomodo -no Killua- le dijo para después zafarse del agarre del contrario y alejándose de el y dándole la espalda, nunca volteo a verlo tenia miedo de su reacción dejaría que durmiera con el pero solo por esa noche, juraba que podía sentir sus ojos clavados en el podía sentir su frustración y enojo desprendiendo del peliblanco.

si definitivamente iba a ser una noche larga.


	5. [cinco]

Gon despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que no le permitieron seguir durmiendo, se dio vuelta cuidadosamente con cautela de no mover al peliblanco.

-ahh- dio un leve suspiro tratando de levantarse no había dormido muy bien, aun estaba somnoliento tallo sus ojos con sus manos para alejar cualquier rastro de sueño,finalmente le dio una dura mirada al peliblanco y una pregunta se cruzo por su cabeza ¿que iba a ser con el? se ponía tan empalagoso con el debía poner limites aunque eso seria difícil ya que había visto su enojo y de solo recordarlo lo hacia temblar, pero el realmente quería ayudar a ese chico, no sabia que hacer y estaba la otra variable que pasaría si su tía mito lo encontraba ni siquiera podía pensarlo, era muy arriesgado que se quedara en su habitación así que pensaba ponerlo en el ático, se sentó delicadamente con cuidado de no moverse mucho no quería despertarlo.

pero ya era muy tarde ya que cuando volteo a ver al peliblanco este estaba despierto mirando hacia al techo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el pelinegro pudo apreciar un notorio brillo en su mirada. pero esto fue interrumpido por el grito de su tía diciéndole que baje a desayunar.

-ven levántate-dijo con tono de voz calmado 

-Killua- cuando Gon dijo el nombre del peliblanco algo se removió dentro de este haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un leve color rojo -tu debes estar callado esta bien quédate aquí, cuando yo vuelva te traeré comida ¿esta bien?-

y este solo se quedo mirando como se iba 

[...]

-Gon, iras al pueblo con nosotras? no me agrada que te quedes todo el día solo en el bosque- dijo su tía mito, se notaba que estaba preocupada

-Si, pero me gusta estar hay, y ademas no tengo ganas de ir al pueblo- respondió Gon tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-Gon, sabes que ocurre el mes que viene- a que se refería su tía? no había ningún cumpleaños o algo por el estilo que el recuerde 

-¡Como no lo vas a recordar! Tu celo Gon, como es posible que siempre te lo tenga que recordar que pasa si se adelanta tu celo y hay algún alfa cerca en bosque, ¿que vas a hacer? yo no voy a poder ayudarte- dicho esto dirigió su mirada a su tía se veía bastante preocupada, después de todo solo quería protegerlo.

-perdón tía, yo hoy no saldré de casa, pero enserio que no tengo ganas de ir al pueblo, tal vez otro día- debía admitir que no le gustaba mentirle a su tía pero era por una buena causa.

-esta bien te entiendo-dijo acariciando la cabeza del pelinegro 

luego de que desayunara su tía y Abe se dirigieron al pueblo

y bueno el tenia mucho que hacer, ahora que no había nadie podía dejar que ande libre por la casa.

subió las escaleras para ir a buscarlo cuando abrió la puerta vio al peliblanco acostado boca arriba con lo ojos cerrados, no quería molestarlo se veía tan tranquilo pero cuando estaba decidido a irse y dejarlo descansar sintió como una almohada chocaba contra su cabeza

-ah que te pasa- el pelinegro pensó que eso era por lo de anoche talvez aun estaba enojado

-comida- dijo mirándolo con un poco de desprecio y enojo 

si definitivamente estaba de mal humor- oh cierto, oye ahora puedes andar por la casa ahora no esta mi tía, pero cuando ella este debes ocultarte esta bien? si no se armaría un gran lió sabes-agacho la cabeza por instinto, por alguna extraña razón actuaba de una forma muy sumisa ante el y eso le molestaba talvez era el miedo, cuando hablaba con otros alfas nunca actuaba así y de cierto modo le aterraba que el supiera esto ya que podía usarlo en su contra.

se dirigió a la cocina para traer algo de comida para el peliblanco, le llevo un barras de chocolate y galletas ya que el no sabia cocinar su tía Mito siempre había querido enseñarle pero siempre terminaba mal.

cuando llego a su habitación el peliblanco estaba en la misma posición que antes-aquí te traje comida- se acerco a el con un paso calmado y el peliblanco le dedico una mirada de desinterés para luego sentarse el pelinegro copio su acción y se sentó a su lado pero claro siempre reguardando la distancia dejo el alimento cerca de el para luego irse a limpiar el ático.

estaba muy sucio seria un verdadero reto había muchas cajas y muebles viejos, cubiertas por una gruesa capa de polvo

-ahh-dio un suspiro y luego se puso en acción

[...]

luego de un arduo trabajo había dejado el ático bastante limpio a su parecer, estaba demasiado cansado, todavía no había limpiado la casa y para variar el era un desastre estaba cubierto de polvo, se dirigió a su cuarto donde el peliblanco estaba durmiendo pacíficamente de cierto modo le dio envidia pero decidió ignorarlo tomo un futon una almohada y una manta y las subió al ático para después improvisar una cama por fin había terminado lo único que quería era darse una ducha y descansar.

luego de su ducha se dirigió a su cuarto donde llamo al peliblanco

-Killua- este de inmediato poso sus ojos en el pelinegro

-Killua esta es mi habitación aquí es donde yo duermo, Tu no puedes quedarte aquí esta bien? ven sígueme- dijo extendiendo su mano a lo que el peliblanco no dudo en tomarla

cuando llegaron al ático el peliblanco miro el lugar con desagrado

-¡ehh no es tan malo! te traeré comida todos los días y aparte cuando mi tía y Abe no estén puedes andar libre por la casa- dijo para sentarse en la cama del peliblanco 

-ven siéntate no están cómoda como mi cama pero te reguardara de frió por la noche y también hay una ventana tienes una linda vista desde aquí cierto?- 

el peliblanco se le acerco con un paso lento hacia el, seguido de esto se sentó a su lado y se le quedo mirando fijamente a Gon, la cercanía que tenían era peligrosa para el pelinegro, el peliblanco acerco cuidadosamente sus labios al hombro de Gon para después dejar un beso en esa parte, se quedo así un rato como si tratara de que respondiera sus caricias luego sus labios escalaron un poco mas arriba en la parte de su cuello- Killua no-fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del pelinegro antes de que Killua se le tirara encima regalandole besos por todo el cuello de la nada los besos se convirtieron en lamidas llenas de lujuria-¡Killua ya basta!-dejo salir el pelinegro hasta forcejeo un poco para quitárselo de encima lo que fue inútil ya que su fuerza no se comparaba a la de el, tenia los ojos llorosos no sabia que hacer cuando sintió como el peliblanco se acomodaba entre sus piernas y lo quedo mirando fijamente se acerco a sus labios a lo que el pelinegro rechazo girando la cabeza para que este no lo besara.

de la nada el peliblanco se separo de el con la mirada pegada en el suelo.

-¡Killua tu no puedes hacer eso!- le dijo bastante enojado y frustrado

-Killua tu no puedes hacer eso de nuevo, eso lo hacen la personas que se quieren entiendes?

el peliblanco alzo la mirada de cierto modo se veía triste como si no fuera consiente de lo que hizo

-bueno mañana temprano vendré a despertarte-

el peliblanco casi puso una mirada suplicante tal vez no quería estar solo, Gon ignoro esto talvez si aprendía a comportarse lo dejaría dormir en su habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Apenas Abe y su tía Mito cruzaron la puerta Gon fue de inmediato en busca del peliblanco cuando entro al ático estaba en la misma posición que estas no se había movido ni un centímetro, tenia una mirada casi inexpresiva

-Killua ya puedes andar por la casa- después de eso solamente bajo las escaleras decidido a dedicarse exclusivamente a limpiar la casa en si, aunque no había mucho que hacer se percato de que el peliblanco lo estaba siguiendo solo esperaba que Killua se comportase como era debido vio como el peliblanco se recostaba encima del sillón para luego cerrar los ojos parecía cansado seria mejor no interrumpirlo

Fue afuera a buscar la ropa seca que yacía en el tendedero procuraba doblar delicadamente cada prenda cuando escucho un estruendo dentro de la casa. 

entro rápidamente a la casa-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!- grito, el peliblanco había quebrado la puerta de la alacena, por no decir arrancado de un jalón y toda la comida se encontraba regada por el piso; algunos hechos pedazos otros completamente vacíos

al parecer ni siquiera se inmuto por su presencia puesto que seguía comiendo la mermelada de su tía Mito lamiendo hasta lo mas profundo del frasco procurando no dejar nada 

-¡basta mi tía me va castigar! ¿tienes idea de lo enojada que va estar?

una leve risa salio de los labios del peliblanco,quien miraba con una sonrisa burlona al chico alterado en frente de el.

-¡Demonios no se que hacer contigo!

otra risa salio de el, quien siguió comiendo del frasco sin prestarle mas atención de la necesaria 

le dio una mirada a Killua quien estaba bastante sucio y se veía que le hacia falta una ducha 

-como eres alguien que aprende rápido, es necesario que te enseñe las cosas básicas de alguien común, así que te enseñare algo que se debe hacer muy a menudo, tomar una ducha.

-ven siéntate aquí, yo limpiare y luego te enseñare-

rápidamente se dispuso a limpiar mas tarde debería inventar un explicación para su Tía Mito por la puerta rota de la alacena

Al ver que el peliblanco seguía sentado sin hacer nada, Gon se acerco a el y tomo cuidadosamente su muñeca

seria sencillo enseñarle a dar una ducha, bueno eso esperaba 

al legar al cuarto del baño, arrastro a Killua al interior, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

-Killua, aquí tomaras tu ducha- sus nervios estaban aumentando de poco en poco, que pésima idea tuvo al querer enseñarle eso de primera opción. Con las manos sudorosas, se aproximó a la tina de baño-. P-primero -maldición, ¿por qué tartamudeaba? 

sin decir una palabra más, tapó con un corcho la salida del agua para evitar que se fuera y así poder rellenar la tina. Abrió la llave del agua fría e hizo lo mismo con la caliente para nivelar las temperaturas. Después, empezó a echar jabón líquido para que la espuma se alzara.Desde su espalda, el peliblanco miraba todo maravillado, no entendía qué pasaba pero le asombraba.

Cuando el agua estaba a punto de salir de los extremos de la tina, cerró la llave. Algunas burbujas sobresalían en la superficie y Killua no pudo evitar acercarse rápidamente para tocarlas. Al llevar una de sus garras a una burbuja, ésta se reventó y la criatura formó un enorme puchero, sintiéndose desfallecer.

el pelinegro rió suavemente 

-no te preocupes haremos mas burbujas-

soltando un gran suspiro, volteó a ver a su acompañante con los nervios aún presentes.

-para entrar necesitas quitarte..... l-la..ropa- debía guardar la calma- te ayudare con eso-dijo apenas en un susurro 

Acercando sus manos temerosamente, tomó los extremos de su camiseta y empezó a levantarla para quitársela, pero no pudo llegar más lejos al perder su mirada en los ojos azules del alfa que le miraban con intriga. Con un fuerte sonrojo agacho la cabeza y procedió a quitar la prenda de una vez.

y ahora venia la parte mas difícil no quería verle desnudo otra vez, se puso en cuclillas para quitarle el short tomo los extremos de la prenda cerro los ojos y los bajo hasta sus tobillos de inmediato, se puso de pie aun con los ojos cerrados no podía verle la cara al peliblanco estaba demasiado avergonzado.

se obligo a si mismo a abrir los ojos cuando lo vio su sonrojo había aumentado 

-Okey paso numero uno listo ahora el paso numero dos meterte ahí-

haciéndole caso, Killua se adentro con facilidad a la tina, sintiendo su cuerpo relajado debido al agua tibia e instintivamente cerro los ojos 

-para empezar usaras jabón-

este hizo oídos sordos ignorándolo por completo

-¡Hey Killua! debes hacerlo tu mismo- al no ver reacción del contrario se rindió tendría que darle un baño

frotando el jabón entre sus manos, Sin darse permiso de procesarlo, empezó a enjuagar sus brazos con rapidez, al igual que su espalda.

el peliblanco inconcientemente soltó un pequeño sonido de satisfacción 

Solo debía seguir a ese ritmo para terminar el trabajo ya. Terminó por echar agua alrededor de sus hombros para quitar cualquier rastro de espuma.

tomando el bote del shampoo, el líquido comenzó a ser esparcido en una de sus manos. Dejando el bote de lado, llevó la mano con el líquido a la cabeza del peliblanco.Ahí empezó a frotar lentamente su cabello, Al estar justo a su lado, fuera de la tina, podía ver a la perfección los rasgos faciales de el alfa. Tenía ambos de sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por sus labios.

-Killua sumérgete en el agua así podrás quitarte la espuma-

volviendo a seguir indicaciones, se sumergió entero en el agua. Gon inmediatamente reaccionó y lo saco a duras penas de ahí. Era demasiado pesado y era obvio que lo sería por su gran diferencia de tamaño.

sin que Gon se lo pidiera salio sin complicaciones de la ducha inmediatamente el pelinegro busco una toalla y le indico como ponérsela alrededor de la cintura 

se dirigieron a la habitación de Gon busco un cambio de ropa para el 

podía apreciar como el agua aun caía por su cabello le ayudo a poner la ropa para después buscar otra toalla y secar su cabello delicadamente, al parecer no le gustaba hacer las cosas por el mismo era algo que debía cambiar

vio al peliblanco mirar atentamente por la ventana poso su mirada en dirección donde este miraba y pudo sentir como se le helaba la piel, era su Tía Mito y Abe.

rápidamente tomo la muñeca de Killua debía subirlo lo antes posible 

cuando subían las escaleras del ático Killua se detuvo en seco- ¿que pasa? Killua si no subes te descubrirán-este contesto con un movimiento de cabeza negándose

-Estamos perdidos, n-nos descubrirán-hablaba con la voz entrecortada, cuando algo se le paso por la cabeza no sabia si funcionaria pero debía intentarlo.

entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los del contrario y poso sus labios sobre los del contrario pero se separo al instante, Gon inmediatamente se soltó del agarre y subió al ático-killua ven-el mencionado hizo caso omiso

si antes estaba nervioso ahora lo estaba muchísimo mas

cuando los dos estaban ya en el ático de inmediato el peliblanco se le acerco a el intensificando el beso intentado meter su legua dentro de la boca del pelinegro, Gon se estaba desesperando por su inexperiencia y se separo- killua, debo bajar y estar con mi- el peliblanco lo silencio al estampar sus labios con los de Gon otra vez .

ante la sorpresa del nuevo beso, Gon tropezó unos cuantos pasos con killua siguiéndole hasta chocar con unas de las paredes del ático, el pelinegro lo único que pudo hacer es seguirle el ritmo abriendo un poco lo labios dando paso a la lengua del peliblanco a pesar de su inexperiencia por parte de ambos de verdad lo disfrutaban y pelinegro abrió los ojos y se encontró con los orbes azules de killua el no había cerrado los ojos ni un segundo, se separaron por la falta de aire, el peliblanco estaba sonrojado con la mirada perdida en el rostro del pelinegro como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo.

❤❤❤❤❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

Era un nuevo día

y prácticamente había sido arrastrado a la fuerza por su Tía Mito al pueblo y obviamente no podía dejar encerrado a killua en el ático a si que lo había dejado en su cuarto donde se recostó en su cama para luego ponerse a oler su almohada, el peliblanco era raro en todos los sentidos, de la nada se le cruzo por la cabeza lo que había ocurrido ayer en la noche no comprendía su forma tan extraña de actuar, lo bueno es que después de lo ocurrido lo había dejado marcharse como si nada, talvez si lo besaba de vez en cuando lograría que el peliblanco le hiciera caso.

ya se encontraban en el pueblo donde su Tía le había encargado comprar algunos vegetales, se dirigió hacia la tienda y luego de comprarlo escucho a alguien llamarlo a sus espaldas, volteo y era zushi quien venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el, Gon al ver el gesto extendió los brazos listo para recibir al otro 

-Gon por que no haz venido antes, te extrañe-dijo para abrasar por la cintura al contrario

-perdón, estaba ocupado en casa- dijo el pelinegro para después acariciar con ternura la cabeza del castaño, Gon no lo notaba pero, zushi estaba interesado en el y al mas mínimo contacto que tenia con el pelinegro significaba el mundo para el, era una atracción inocente nada mas que eso.

Gon tomo la mano del contrario y esto provoco un ligero sonrojo- zushi me acompañas a dejar esto donde mi tía-

-¡si claro yo seré tu guarda espaldas! es decir no es que seas débil de hecho eres muy fuerte pero.... - la cercanía con el pelinegro le empezaba a afectar de manera critica 

Gon al ver la reacción del contrario rió por lo bajo 

-claro zushi eres muy fuerte, quieres acompañarme a pescar luego-

-si, claro-

y se fueron tomados de la mano, para después pasar prácticamente toda la tarde juntos

se fue a casa antes que su tía Mito para poder encargarse de Killua

subió a la escalera y entro no podía creer lo que veía, prácticamente todo su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre desde prendas rasgadas hasta muebles arrogados, pudo ver a killua sentado en un rincón de la habitación con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas.

-¡killua pero que hiciste!-

este no se había percatado de su presencia cuando el peliblanco alzo la cabeza tenia una mirada llena de tristeza corrió hacia el y lo abrazo -Gon- fue lo único que salio de sus labios ¿tanto le afectaba la soledad? la respuesta estaba mas que clara.

el peliblanco sujeto con sutileza su cintura para después hundir su nariz en el cuello del contrario y aspirar su aroma, pero algo había cambiado algo en su aroma, killua abrió los ojos de golpe y se separo de Gon con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de asco, había sentido el aroma de otro alfa en el cuerpo del pelinegro, Gon por otro lado también estaba enojado ya que el peliblanco había destruido todo su cuarto.

-apestas-fue lo único que salio de la boca del peliblanco que tenia una mirada que llegaba hacerlo temblar.

-¿que?- el pelinegro al no entender a lo que se refería, metió su cabeza dentro de su playera para contestar- no es cierto- dijo luciendo algo incrédulo 

\- y eso no responde mi pregunta por que hiciste este desastre?- 

el peliblanco solo se limitaba a verle, como si tratase de examinarle con la mirada y un mar de preguntas surgieron de la nada en la cabeza del alfa ¿había estado con otro alfa? ¿se habían besado? ¿lo había tocado? el peliblanco estaba enojado y de cierto modo estaba luchando internamente para no salirse de sus cabales y hacer algo indebido.

-acuéstate- dejo salir con un tono neutro pero que estaba lleno de ira en el fondo 

-¿que? no tengo sueño todavía y aun no me has dicho que ocurrió con mi habitación-

el peliblanco podía ser muy paciente, pero en una situación así dejo de lado esto y decidió usar la fuerza sabia que estaba mal que no debía comportarse de esa manera con Gon pero la rabia e impotencia que sentía eran mas fuertes.

lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca tumbándolo encima de la cama para verificar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, se puso entre las piernas de este y con una mano sostuvo las muñecas del pelinegro y con la otro procedía a sacarle los shorts dejando su desnudes expuesta, por otro lado Gon no podía hacer mas que gritarle que por favor lo dejara en paz a lo que claro el contrario ignoro, su mano viajo hacia su entrada verificando si estaba húmedo e intacto y así comprobar sus sospechas.

sus dedos acariciaron ese lugar que por el momento estaba prohibido para el y no encontró nada el estaba intacto, una sensación de alivio inundo todo su ser, su mano viaja alrededor de su muslo desnudo, sabia que no debía tocarlo sin su consentimiento pero se sentía tan bien, su piel era suave se moría de ganas por enterrarse en aquel cuerpo, incluso su cara estaba con un fuerte sonrojo, lo poco de auto control que le quedaba se iba desvaneciendo, su parte baja espesaba a doler ya que rogaba por atención.

-¡killua ya para! y quítate de encima- eso era lo que quería, quería parar pero no podía no iba a lastimarlo eso era lo ultimo que haría.

bajo, y empezó a besar sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrada donde se dedico únicamente a lamer y succionar la intimidad del omega

Gon no entendía nada, lo único que sabia era que estaba avergonzado y lo que le hacia killua se sentía agradable, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que ya no había resistencia alguna.

la respiración agitada de Gon y los sonidos obscenos que provocaba la boca de killua era lo único que se escuchaba 

-¡Killua!- dejo salir el nombre del contrario y luego un gemido que parecía de dolor

ambos se encontraba en las nubes en ese mismo instante, Gon no sabia que hacer solo se limitaba a dejar salir pequeños gemidos de la nada se sintió raro, parecía que iba colapsarse y de la nada se sintió su parte trasera húmeda no sabia como describir la situación, vio los dedos de killua que tenia un liquido transparente solo pudo ver como este se los llevaba a la boca, Gon estaba demasiado exaltado como procesar todo lo que había pasado en tan poco, y sin ser consciente había caído dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de todo lo ocurrido el estaba confundido, despertó en su cama tapado con una manta que le pertenecía, estaba mareado y se sentía todo pegajoso, miro a su alrededor buscando a la cabellera blanca, pero no lo vio en ningún lado. 

bajo las escaleras rápidamente, cuando se encontró con su tía mito y Abe sentadas en la mesa tomando te, cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia

-oh Gon ¿vas a cenar?- se dirigió con ese tono dulce que tenia ella

no quería despertarte estabas tan tranquilo durmiendo-

-oh esta bien, pero primero tengo que ir al baño-

fue lo ultimo que dijo para después subir las escaleras a toda velocidad corrió al ático, para después abrir la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio ahí estaba Killua sentado sin moverse, la mayoría del tiempo el peliblanco podía ser aterrador este era uno de esos momentos, apenas el cerro la puerta el peliblanco poso los ojos sobre el, aun no lo podía creer, el se había encerrado en ático por su cuenta, la mayoría de las veces tenia que luchar con el peliblanco para que se me metiera en el ático.

hizo contacto visual con el peliblanco quien después le dedico una sonrisa, tenia una exprecion llena de luz en su rostro, derrepente Killua se paro para después caminar con un paso lento donde estaba el pelinegro, lo tomo delicadamente de la mano para después caminar hacia la cama del peliblanco, Killua se sentó y Gon imito su acción, por una parte Gon no sabia que hacer aun estaba confundido con lo que había pasado, no sabia como tenia que sentirse al respecto todo el momento que vivió con el peliblanco era nuevo para el, pero definitivamente no tenia que volver a ocurrir, ese era el gran problema no sabia que hacer para que Killua le ponga un alto a las cosas y no podía dejar que ande desnudo y solo en el bosque como antes.

Killua se le acerco mas de lo debido para posar una mano en su mejilla y acariciarla, al ver que el pelinegro respondía a su toque aprovecho el momento para poner sus dos manos en la cara del contrario y posar sus labios con el del contrario, Gon no quiso hacer nada, sabia que cuando le decía que no a Killua pasaba algo inesperado, killua al ver que su beso fue correspondido le dio un vuelco al corazón no se dio ni cuenta cuando las mejillas del peliblanco se encontraban teñidas de rojo y sentía de la nada esas mariposas en el estomago, se acerco una ultima vez para depositar un corto beso en los labios, acerco al pelinegro a el para después rodearlo con sus brazos y ocultar su cara el cuello del pelinegro para luego aspirar el aroma que emanaba este, tenia el aroma del peliblanco impregnado en la piel, se sentía orgulloso de que el omega tenga su olor en el cuerpo, solo su olor el nadie mas.

el pelinegro se separo con delicadeza para no alterar al contrario, lo miro con ternura para después de todo ese rato por fin hablar.

-killua, debes estar tranquilo, debes portarte bien ¿entiendes?-

-entiendo-solo eso dijo salio de la boca del peliblanco, luego asintió con la cabeza, para dedicarle una sonrisa al pelinegro.

estaba mas que obvio lo que quería Killua, a pesar de la torpeza de Gon capto la indirecta y obvio no estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, a si que decidió consentirlo de otra manera.

-Killua, hoy puedes dormir en mi habitación-

tomo la mano del peliblanco para después dirigirse con cautela a su cuarto, le dijo a Killua que se estuviera quieto y que tratara de no hacer ruido, para después ir a cenar con su tía estaba cansado mental y físicamente.

[...]

cuando estuvo termino de comer y platicar con su Tía Mito, se ducho sin prisa para después dirigirse a su cuarto el peliblanco estaba en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado, agradecía eso internamente, ya tenia puesto su pijama, el peliblanco en ningún momento despego la mirada de el, tomo un futon para después estirarlo en el piso para luego ponerle un cojín y una manta.

-Killua, aquí dormirás-

el pelinegro se sentía cansado como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia, solo no esperaba que sea un síntoma de su celo por que hay las cosas se pondrían complicadas, pero no era tiempo para pensar esas cosas era tiempo para dormir, se sentía como su cuerpo le exigía a gritos que debía descansar, apenas toco la almohada sintió como sus parpados pesaban.

pero todo esto fue interrumpido por el peliblanco que se acostó a su lado, lo abrazo por detrás con necesidad, era como si buscara el calor que el pelinegro emitía, Gon estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a explicar por que no debían dormir juntos a si que lo dejo pasar, aunque se le hacia incomodo por que en momentos sentía como el peliblanco suspiraba en su nuca o pegaba su nariz en el cuello de este, solo quería descansar era mucho pedir?.

-killua quédate quieto- y se volteo de golpe para ver a killua directo a la cara.

vio que el peliblanco no tenia ni una pizca de cansancio en su cara y esto solo lo desanimaba mas.

así que se dispuso a dormir encima del pecho de este, por lo menos a si se quedaría quieto.

no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya se encontraba dormido.

[...]

se despertó de golpe debido a unos fuertes golpes en la planta de abajo, miro a su lado y killua no estaba, salto de la cama y corrió como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el diablo, cuando llego a la cocina que era el lugar donde se originaron los golpes y fuertes gritos, la cocina era un desastre había comida por todos lados y platos rotos.

El escándalo que se originó en el lugar no era para nada normal,su tía estaba mas que altera con la presencia del peliblanco, había tomado la escoba dispuesta a partirla en la cabeza del peliblanco.


	9. Chapter 9

-¡GON SUBE A TU CUARTO! - Dijo para después intentar golpear nuevamente al peliblanco con la escoba.

Su tía estaba más que alterada y que Gon haya bajado la desespero mucho más que temía el pelinegro salga lastimado, cuando la escoba se dirigía a su rostro el peliblanco agarro el objeto con fuerza y algo de rabia el tomo y arrojo al otro extremo de la cocina, el peliblanco se acerco lentamente hacia la mujer que estaba tratando de atacarlo tomo su brazo con fuerza para después hacer presión a este y de golpe soltarla para después arrojarla al piso, Mito se levanto enseguida y de inmediato llegaron a forcejear con killua a Lo que este uso sus garras arañando el brazo de esta para empujarla con fuerza hacia una estante.

Por otra parte Gon no sabia como reaccionar necesitó ir a ayudar a su tía, necesitó detener a killua, pero el aroma del peliblanco era peligroso se podría sentir como la ira emanaba de su cuerpo, su instinto omega le ordenaba quedarse lejos y no interferir era algo peligroso para el, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse por la impotencia de no poder proteger a su tía, su pecho fue invadido por una sensación de desesperación que solo lo hacia poner peor.

su tía aun estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza intentado volver a pararse y hacer frente de nuevo a killua, por ella iba a proteger al pelinegro de ese alfa salvaje que a la vista de ella atentaba contra la seguridad del pequeño omega, se sostuvo contra el mismo estante en el que había chocado para después recobrar la compostura con dificultad el peliblanco la había dejado bastante golpeada luego de estamparla contra el suelo de una vez, - Gon, ¡TE DIJE QUE SUBIERAS A TU CUARTO! - 

La tensión se puede sentir en medio de los dos y killua no dejaba de poner esa mirada asesina sobre ella, mientras que Gon estaba tratando de hacer algún movimiento o simplemente hablar ya que el miedo lo había consumido por completo era algo desesperante, se le formo un nudo en la garganta quería llorar si darse cuenta sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse se sentía inútil no podría hacer nada unas gruesas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus delicadas mejillas, su rostro se hallaba empapado en lagrimas

Killua al sentir que el aroma de Gon había cambiado siendo este un olor débil y triste que hacia su corazón de alfa se estrujara por completo, modificado la necesidad nata de ir y abrazarlo para así protegerlo con su cuerpo, cambio su exprecion a la de siempre calmada y serena, se acerco con un paso lento hacia el quedo enfrente a Gon y lo primero que le se le vino a la cabeza fue " no debo hacerle daño, no puedo hacerlo llorar debo cuidar del no lastimarlo",tomo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos para después secar sus lagrimas y mirarlo directo asus ojos preguntándose por que siempre lo hacia llorar? que había echo ahora para que este tan triste no lograba comprender del todo, lo único que sabia era que odiaba verlo llorar y amaba verlo sonreír la mayoría del tiempo sentía que se derretía cuando le sonreía era una de las cosas que mas le encantaba, le encantaba que se quedara con el en el ático, le encantaba su olor y su presencia cálida que lo hacia sentir completo y cálido, hacia que olvidara su soledad por un momento

Mito al ver la escena se acerco y le arrebato a Gon para empezar a gritarle al peliblanco el mencionado se sorprendió con la rapidez y facilidad que se arrebato ignorando todo lo que la mujer le dijera, Mito abrazo a Gon no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ese alfa desconocido se le acercara, Killua estaba mas que dispuesto a golpearla de nuevo, quien era ella? se preguntaba, por que no quiere que este con Gon? se acerco peligrosamente para después detenerse de golpe ya que una voz casi inaudible lo llamaba. 

-killua no la lastimes- dijo apenas en un susurro casi inaudible.

el peliblanco no comprendió lo que pasaba, cuando Gon logro recuperó el aliento finalmente pudo expresarse a su voluntad y platicarle de manera desesperada a Mito todo lo que había sucedido con Killua, la expresión de Mito lo que ocurrió fue preocupante la cabeza de Mito daba vueltas por tanta información, aun no puedo creer que Gon aya ocultado un alfa salvaje en la casa.

-¡Gon como puedes ser tan irresponsable! ¡¿En que estabas pensando ?! ¡¿Qué ibas a hacer si te atacaba y yo no estaba cerca?! -

no sabia que responder en esos momentos puso los pies sobre la tierra, ¿qué haría con killua? no podría dejarlo toda su vida viviendo en el ático era algo estúpido, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

El rostro de preocupación de su tía, y pudo verla mejor su brazo sangraba y tenia su rostro raspado y era su culpa.

\- Mito-san por favor no podemos dejarlo solo en el bosque, solo sera por un tiempo -

-esta bien- su cara era de total sorpresa al escuchar lo que su tía dijo.

-pero solo por un tiempo, solo hasta que encontremos un lugar para el, entiendes? - 

ahora lo único que podría hacer Gon era posar su mirada sobre el peliblanco, killua al ver esta acción por parte de Gon le dedico una mirada llena de cariño, ahora solo quedaba esperar.


	10. 10

La casa se encontraba en un silencio total, podías escuchar la lluvia caer y uno que otro relámpago era una situación aterradora para algunas personas, pero para killua se le hacía bastante relajante, la verdad a el nunca le gustó el silencio es más le desagradaba bastante.

Sus manos se encontraban sudada y su piel pegajosa la experiencia que había vivido, que alguien lo atacara, lo hizo salirse de sus cabales había perdido el control por un segundo, le había traído recuerdos que era mejor dejar sepultados,aún se sentía abrumado e inquieto, alzo un poco la cabeza para dirigir su mirada al techo y preguntarse en donde estaría el pelinegro ya se le había hecho costumbre su presencia y que no este cerca de el lo abrumaba aún más de cierta forma,

Se levanto de la cama sin cuidado, se asomó por las escaleras y pudo escuchar ruidos en el piso de abajo, busco con la mirada que era el ruido y era el pelinegro con la mujer que lo había intentado atacar hace rato le causó desagrado y rabia que juntara su cuerpo con el de Gon, arrebatandolo de su lado, se fijo en lo que hacía el pelinegro y estaba ayudando recoger todo lo que habían arrojado hace un rato atrás, subió denuevo y entro al cuarto del pelinegro para después echarse en la cama de Gon mientras hundía la cara en la almohada de este inhalando el aroma de esta con cierta necesidad y desesperación.  
A decir verdad ni el mismo sabía lo que le ocurría, cuando lo espiaba en el bosque el pelinegro solo le causaba curiosidad y más por su apariencia delgada y fina siempre le pareció extraño ver que un omega grande solo por el bosque, pero ahora que se podían considerar cercanos el peliblanco sentía que no podía respirar si no estaba con el, algo desesperante que lo hacía volverse loco, sentía la necesidad de observarlo, sentir su aroma, sentir su tacto que hacía que la sangre se le subiera a la cara y de la nada sentirse agitado como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia.

Subió la mirada con rapidez al escuchar la puerta abrirse, era Gon lo miró atentamente esperando la típica sonrisa que le dedicaba cuando lo veía, pero este solo mantenía la mirada en el piso, luego se paró delante de él para subir la mirada con una sonrisa, pero para el peliblanco resulto más una mueca tensa y fingida, haciendo que algo en su pecho se estrujara lentamente era casi como una punzada, el pelinegro tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro para después soltar de la nada - lo que hiciste estuvo mal killua - el peliblanco escuchaba atentamente las palabras del pelinegro tratando de averiguar que había hecho mal.

\- killua - cada vez que el pronunciaba su nombre era como estar en el cielo, para el era una sensación inexplicable que hacía querer besar al pelinegro hasta morir.

\- killua tu no puedes comportarte así, tu le hiciste daño a mito-san y eso no te lo puedo dejar pasar entiendes? Yo la quiero más que a nada a ella y si tu le haces daño no querré verte nunca más entiendes- la voz de Gon se escuchaba entrecortada pero de todas formas se escuchaba también su tono de ira en su voz y esto fue lo peor por que cada una de las palabras se grabó con fuego en la mente del peliblanco, y el mal interpreto cada palabra totalmente.

Acaso ya no lo quería cerca? ¿Por qué el pelinegro amaba más a esa mujer que a él? ¿Por qué el pelinegro temblaba? ¿acaso le tenía miedo? La ira comenzaba a apoderarse de el cerro su puño con fuerza sobrenatural que tenía ¿acaso el pelinegro no vio que la mujer lo atacó primero? 

Gon se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado con delicadeza y pudo divisar un pequeño raspón apenas visible en el rostro del peliblanco, probablemente causado por mito-san, intento acercarse, pero de inmediato el peliblanco le apartó la mano con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro, Gon solo pudo suspirar profundamente para después tomar el rostro de killua entre sus manos - te hiciste daño en tu mejilla - dijo para después tratar de hacer contacto visual con killua pero este solo se limitaba a mirar a otra parte que no sea el rostro del contrario.

Gon acercó sus labios al pequeño raspón que tenía para después depositar un beso en la parte afectada, killua se levantó ignorando completamente la acción del pelinegro- no - fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco casi en un susurro, Gon por otra parte quedó sorprendido ante su acción y pudo sentir como el aroma de killua se sentía más pesado 

¿Acaso no significaba nada para el pelinegro? ¿ por qué preferiría a otras personas envés de a el? Su vida nunca fue importante nisiquiera para sus padres para Gon tampoco? Tal vez su destino? Sufrir para siempre y que morir de Soledad? 

Se había despertado un odio dentro de killua que era casi incontrolable para el, sentía que tenía una ira interna que comenzaba a agotar cada gota de cordura que tenía poco a poco.

Había sentido ese mismo sentimiento esa misma sensación hace mucho tiempo y recordar esto solo empeoró cada parte de su ser.  
Sentía que tenía que controlarse, estaba temblando y sentía como la adrenalina avanzaba por cada parte de su cuerpo, su cien estaba húmeda debido al sudor, camino con un paso lento hacia el ático, contaba los pasos que daba creyendo que esto podía calmarlo, sus uñas se hicieron garras debido a la ira que sentía era imposible controlarlo, agarraba su propio brazo con mucha fuerza llegando a enterrarse las filosas garras generando una herida abierta, pero el dolor no le importaba, nunca le importo, en ese momento solo trataba de mentalizarse en no cometer una locura, quería hacer algo de los que sabía que se arrepentiría más tarde la culpa es el peor sentimiento que puede sentir un humano, si seguía sus instintos Gon saldría lastimado de eso no habría duda y eso era lo último que quiera hacer.

debía controlarse no importaba si el pelinegro lo veía solo como un estorbo tenía que controlarse, odiaba el sentimiento que se hizo presente por ese momento, tenía un nudo en la garganta que hizo que le dificultará tragar sumado a esto la presión en el pecho digamos que no se encontraba muy bien, pero lo ignoro solo debía mantenerse sereno subió las escaleras del ático con dificultad, para después sentarse en el piso del ático concentradose solamente en la lluvia que caía, mañana el clima estaría igual


End file.
